


could i be so lucky?

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, no beta we die like men, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “For the last time, please stop trying to airdrop me!”“What?” Hoosier steals Runner's phone before he can stop him, “Oh, I thought you had game?”
Relationships: Wilbur "Runner" Conley/Lew "Chuckler" Juergens/Robert Leckie/Bill "Hoosier" Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	could i be so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> yo this was meant to be a short little drabble for a prompt on [tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/) but it somehow ended up being 4k so...I don't know anymore. I just love these dorks, okay? enjoy :)

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Runner found himself asking as he followed Hoosier and Chuckler into the quaint bookstore tucked away down a side street, far enough away from the bustling New York streets to avoid congestion but close enough to not be impossible to find. They stepped inside and Runner was immediately hit with a wave of comfort; the familiar scent of old books and dust that reminded him of his childhood, searching through his parents’ attic for anything valuable.

“Of course it is!” Chuckler reassured him, throwing an arm loosely over his shoulders to pull him into an awkward side-hug. Hoosier hummed in agreement, already making his way through the overcrowded shelves - masterfully dodging piles of books strewn across the floorboards - with an ease of someone who felt very much at home here. 

“Lucky?” Hoosier called out, disappearing into the back, “You in here?” There was a muffled clatter followed by a curse cut-off halfway. Chuckler rolled his eyes, but there was a smile playing on his lips as he pulled Runner towards a small aisle of bookshelves.

“We'll give those two a minute.” He explained, picking up a few of the stray books and scouring the nearest shelf to slot them into the correct places. Runner watched with mild interest. His mind was running a mile a minute.

“Don't you get...” He trailed off, fingers itching at his side until he clutched tightly at the soft material of his trousers. Chuckler glanced over to him, eyebrow quirked as he waited. “Y'know...don’t you get jealous?” He gestured towards where Hoosier had vanished in his search for their boyfriend.

Chuckler didn’t get angry at the question, like Runner had expected, but a look of clarity passed over his face as he thought over what he’d asked. His brows furrowed and he pushed the last book in his hand into a gap on the shelf that was just big enough. Runner couldn’t fault the organisation of the shop, despite it's first impression of being messy. 

“Not really?” Chuckler leant against the shelf, then, fixing Runner with a serious look that suggested what he was about to hear would be important. “It’s different, our relationship. It’s not like a monogamous relationship, where it’s just the two of you in everything: sleeping, eating, talking, you get my drift. With us, we're all close, we all trust each other and we have different strengths and weaknesses that make the whole thing flow.

Like, right now, they’re probably sucking face and I bet they’re messing up my files-” He rose his voice at that last part to make sure the other two could hear him, smirking, “-but that’s fine. Leckie was in a state this morning when he left and, if I’m being honest, Hoosier handles him best when he’s like that. There’s no less love in our relationship than in one between two people, if anything there’s more! We don’t get possessive, though, or it'd cause all sorts of problems. It’s hard to explain, really; it just comes naturally.” He finished with an apologetic shrug.

It made sense, when Runner thought about it, and now he felt stupid for asking. He said as much, to which Chuckler shook his head and sent him a warm smile.

“Don’t worry about it. We want you to be comfortable with all of this.”

He was. That was probably the strangest part of it all for him. He’d met Hoosier months ago at a night class for Business and they’d both hit it off well. Runner, being Runner, had fallen for the sarcastic blond with stormy blue eyes and a bright smile almost instantly and he'd made a fool of himself when he asked him out on a date only to be told he was taken already. That didn’t stop him from agreeing to meet Hoosier's boyfriend, Chuckler, though and the three of them had become fast friends.

It had definitely taken him by surprise when he found out that they had a third party in their relationship, a guy named Robert (or Leckie, as they often called him) but, until today, he had yet to meet him.

It had also taken him by surprise, perhaps not as much since he’s always been a hopeless romantic, when he realised he’d developed more than a small crush on Chuckler too. Really, who could blame him? What, with his ruggedly handsome face and soft curls, he was a dreamboat.

He obviously hadn’t acted on his feelings at first, but then Hoosier had mentioned how cute Runner was and said an offhand comment about wanting to take him to bed (they’d all had one drink too many) and here they were. Because, despite what others might think due to their circumstances, both men were severely loyal to Leckie and neither would make a move without running it by their partner first. Runner wouldn’t have felt right doing so either.

But now, faced with the moment he'd have to meet their boyfriend and the possibility that he would a) not be interested in him or b) not want to expand his current relationship (which is more than understandable), Runner is finding himself overcome with nerves. It’s one thing hitting on one guy, it’s another thing entirely attempting to enter an established polyamorous relationship.

“Chuck?” a velvety smooth voice cut through Runner's inner panic and he swivelled on the spot to find an unfairly good-looking guy leaving the back room, Hoosier in tow.

If he thought Hoosier and Chuckler were attractive then Leckie was otherworldly. He isn’t sure if it’s the dishevelled curls, the slight stubble, the crooked smile or the reading glasses propped on the end of his nose that makes him think this, but suddenly he’s weak at the knees and unable to draw himself away from the intense stare of those piercing blue eyes directed his way.

“You’re not Chuckler.” Leckie says, stopping just inches from Runner and raising a brow expectantly.

Runner swallowed thickly, mentally cursing himself for acting like a horny teenage boy, and flashed his best charming smile as he stuck his hand out between them. “Nah, I’m his friend. Call me Runner.”

Leckie glanced down to his hand, hesitating a moment before shaking it – his grip firm and confident and _fuck_ Runner was screwed. “Runner?”

He shrugged, “Did track at school.”

Leckie tilted his head back, a quiet “Ah,” slipping from his mouth as though that was all the explanation he needed. 

Chuckler comes to his rescue just as he’s realising he has no idea what to say, dropping a hand down on Runner's shoulder and jostling him a little. “Hoos met Runner here at that night school he’s been going to.”

“Fuck, you’re still doing that?” Leckie sent Hoosier a disbelieving look, to which Hoosier smiled and took a step closer to his boyfriend, resting his chin on Leckie's shoulder.

“Unless you want us to run this shop into the ground, I think it’s for the best.” Leckie rolls his eyes at that, but the corners of his mouth twitch when Hoosier presses a wet kiss to his cheek. 

“Okay, well,” Leckie ran a hand through his curls, causing them to stick up at awkward angles and steal Runner’s breath yet again. He wasn’t even looking at him! “I’ve got stock to sort out. Don’t let the place burn down while I’m gone.”

“When have we ever done something like that?” Chuckler gasped.

“The distrust,” Hoosier scoffed, reaching up to fix Leckie's hair for him before he slipped away. “We won’t.” He assured, quieter, to which Leckie smiled and hip-checked the blond on his way towards the till. 

Runner hadn’t realised he'd been staring until suddenly his vision was blocked by Hoosier smirking down at him. 

“So,” he glanced behind Runner to meet Chuckler’s gaze, “thoughts?”

Runner groaned, dropping his head onto Hoosier's chest and choosing to ignore the laugh that erupted from underneath him. “How do you guys cope? If I had to live with _that_ I'd die!”

“ _That_?” Chuckler asked. Runner nodded. 

“He’s walking sex-on-legs!” Runner whined, “It’s not fair!”

“Poor Bud,” Hoosier cooed, patting his head and making Runner feel like a little kid again, “He’s in love with the big, handsome nerd!” Chuckler’s laugh echoed behind him and Runner groaned, sinking further into Hoosier’s chest.

It takes two whole weeks, visiting the shop almost every day, for Runner to work up enough courage to actually speak with Leckie again. Even then, it’s not him that initiates the conversation.

As he rounds the shelf he'd been scanning, not really paying attention to any of the books since he’s staring down at his phone, he finds himself suddenly colliding with a wall. Only, as he topples backwards, two strong arms reach out to steady him. Walls don't have arms.

“Bud, would you look where you're going?” Hoosier groans, patting his shoulders with an exasperated smile. “For once?” He adds.

Runner smirks, eyes flickering back down to his phone as he finds what he’d been looking for. “No promises.”

“Fine,” Hoosier huffs, matching his smirk with one of his own, “but if you break anything, you’ve gotta pay for it.”

“They're books. How am I gonna break ‘em?”

“He's got a point!” Chuckler calls as he walks by, balancing a stack of those maps that nobody ever actually buys in his arms. Runner wonders, briefly, why they even stock them but then he realises he can’t name a single independent bookstore that doesn’t have them hidden away somewhere.

“Fuck off.” Hoosier growls, flipping Chuckler off without bothering to look behind him. Runner stifles a laugh, clicking send on the picture he finally settled on and resisting the urge to glance across the store when he hears an answering _ping_. 

“Language!” Leckie shouts from the till, where he’s leant casually over the counter, elbows propping him up as he scrolls through his own phone. It’s as Runner is watching him, trying but failing not to notice how the man's reading glasses have slipped further down his nose to show of his baby blue eyes, that Leckie looks up and makes direct eye contact with him. “For the last time, please stop trying to airdrop me!”

“What?” Hoosier steals Runner's phone before he can stop him, eyebrows knitted together as he flicks through the album he had open: a compilation of terribly cheesy Valentine's Day memes. Despite it being September. “Oh, I thought you had game?”

“Game? Who’s got game?” Chuckler appeared again, as though he's only ever drawn to drama. Upon seeing the disappointed look Hoosier is sending him, Chuckler is quick to catch on. “Did you blow it?”

“Blow what?” Leckie pipes up from across the store again and, at this point, Runner would sell his soul for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

“Not you, clearly.” Hoosier mutters, more to himself than the rest of them. Chuckler snorts. Runner hits him.

“Y'know,” Chuckler starts, looking towards Leckie before glancing over Hoosier's phone to check out the pictures Runner has been attempting to airdrop to Leckie, “considering how big a flirt you are, you sure are oblivious.” 

Leckie looks more confused by the minute, eyebrows furrowed together as he tries to work out what they’re talking about. Runner absently thinks that he’s glad there’s no customers currently in the shop.

“What are you idiots on about?”

Hoosier sighs, overly-dramatic as usual, slinging an arm around Runner and pulling him in close. Runner goes willingly, stumbling the few steps between them until he’s pressed close to Hoosier's side, nosing at the base of his throat. “Runner here has a crush on you.”

“On all of us.” Chuckler amends, and Runner swears he can feel the heat flood to his cheeks. He buries his face into Hoosier's neck, ignoring the low chuckle that vibrates underneath him. 

Hoosier runs a soothing hand through his hair, deft fingers toying with the stray hairs at the base of his neck and sending involuntary shivers down his spine that cause him to arch impossibly closer to the man. “How can you resist that?” Hoosier asks, voice a strange combination of awe and sarcasm that Runner can’t imagine anybody else pulling off so well. It must have an impact because he hears a thoughtful hum from further away, followed by light footsteps.

They stop just inches away from him but he refuses to look up.

“You do realise this is a _relationship_ we have? We're not exactly holding auditions for new members.” Leckie’s voice is velvety soft, washing over Runner like a warm shower, seeping into every nook and cranny of his mind and making itself at home.

“But he’s cute!” Chuckler chimes in, crowding closer. 

Leckie clicks his tongue, and Chuckler makes a quiet sound of disapproval that has Runner glancing up in time to see him rub at his head and send a glare towards Leckie. “Are you guys conspiring against me?” It’s clear Leckie is trying to sound annoyed, but the crooked twist of his mouth gives his amusement away. His eyes are trained on Runner now, too, despite not talking directly to him. Runner has never felt more on display than right now; Leckie sizing him up like a piece of meat, eyes sparkling but narrowing as they glide over him. Suddenly, Runner wishes he’d worn his best shirt.

“Not conspiring,” Hoosier drawls, hand sliding down Runner's spine until it comes to rest on the small of his back, “just...giving you options.”

“Oh, like I don’t have more than enough options with you two?”

There's a moment of silence before Chuckler breaks it, “He reads Shakespeare!”

Runner sends him an incredulous look but Leckie appears interested, face taking on a whole new look of intrigue as he glances back at him. “Shakespeare, huh?”

“I- uh...I like old literature.” He shrugs, hopelessly.

Hoosier tuts, hand dropping from around him. “See, no game.” He mutters to Chuckler, who bites back a smile.

Leckie ignores them both in favour of gesturing for Runner to follow him, swivelling on his heel and marching towards the back of the shop before Runner even indicates that he understood. He follows anyway, leaving behind Hoosier and Chuckler as they laugh about his terrible attempts at romance. 

“Those two read, sure, but they’re never interested in any of the classics.” Leckie talks as they weave between stacks of books and boxes. Slipping into the back room with him, Runner wills his racing heart to slow down, fighting the urge to shove his hands deep into his pockets. “I’ve been meaning to put these out front.”

Runner stops as Leckie rifles through a pile of books placed in an organised mess on the desk - if it's a desk, he can’t quite tell from how it's been overrun by junk. With a triumphant sound, Leckie grabs a book and hands it to him with a small grin (one that’s completely unlike his usual crooked smirk, one that feels more personal, more intimate). ‘ _Coriolanus_ ’ the title reads, and Runner smiles. He’s heard of it, but not yet gotten round to reading it. He tells Leckie as much.

“It's good.” Leckie assures, laughing quietly to himself, “Well, of course it is otherwise I wouldn’t be recommending it.” Runner watches as he tugs nervously at his curls, sucking his lower lip between his teeth, and feels a warm flood of relief rush through him as he realises he might not be the only socially-awkward person here.

“Thanks,” he says, smiling to show how much he means it. “how much do I owe you?”

Leckie waves his hand dismissively. “No, no, don’t worry about it. Take it, I doubt it'll sell anyway.” Runner shook his head, patting the book to his palm subconsciously until Leckie reaches forward to rest his hand gently over his in an attempt to still him. “Take it.”

“Okay, fine.” Runner sighed, cocking his head to the side and letting his best playful smile take over his face. “Let me buy you a drink in return then?”

Leckie laughs, a wonderfully infectious sound that resonates deep in Runner's soul. He doesn’t even notice Leckie still has a hold of his hand until he feels a thumb smooth over his knuckles. “Sure. Go on then.”

“Wait, really?”

Leckie’s smile grows and he shakes his head, eyes darting down to Runner's lips before meeting his gaze again. “I see why they like you.” He comments and Runner wonders if he meant to say it aloud. Leckie pats his hand once more, quirking a knowing eyebrow as he takes a step back. “There’s a bar a few blocks down. We'll meet you there at 8.” Before he can do more than nod in confirmation, Leckie is slipping past him and back into the main area of the shop. 

He stays there for a minute or two, maybe longer he’s not entirely sure anymore, lost in his thoughts until a familiar voice breaks through the silence. 

“He’s so into you!” Hoosier laughs, jostling him with a firm grip that almost causes him to lose his balance. “Now run off and get changed. You’ve got three hours.”

“Get changed? We're going to the bar, isn’t what I've got on fine?”

Hoosier rolls his eyes. “Fine? Yeah. Sexy? No.”

“I don’t do sexy!”

“Well that’s your problem!” Hoosier sighs, patting his head in a way he’s sure is meant to patronise him. “Just, wear your skinniest jeans and a tight top. He won’t be able to resist you.”

“How the fuck can you be so sure?”

“How do you think I won him over?”

So that’s exactly what he did. He went home, threw on his tightest jeans and a nice white tee. He did his hair. Debated over what sneakers to wear. Then did his hair again and forced himself to leave before he ridiculed his whole outfit and bailed.

Walking into the bar, he felt all eyes were on him. In actual fact, nobody was paying any attention to the lanky guy in the corner, all too busy drowning their sorrows or getting over a busy day of work with friends. He scanned the room, taking in the old-fashioned jukebox and retro vinyl frames that lined the walls. The whole place had a relaxed vibe to it and Runner found himself easing at the realisation that it wasn’t some seedy club.

“Hey, Bud!” Chuckler’s voice cut through the music and conversations and he turned his head in the direction it came from, finding Chuckler half risen from his seat as he waved him over. “Over here!” They were at a booth tucked away in the corner, Hoosier and Chuckler on one side and Leckie pressed by the wall, one leg appearing to have stretched over to Hoosier's knee, leaving enough space for Runner to sit beside him.

As he slid onto the seat, Leckie flashed him a bright smile. “Glad you came.”

“Yeah, we were starting to think you'd had a change of heart.” Hoosier said, sliding a full pint across the table towards him, “Here, got you your usual.”

“Thanks.” He said, taking a sip of the beer and closing his eyes for a moment as the cool drink slid down his throat. “So, um... what is this exactly?” He asked, once he could gain enough courage to actually speak his thoughts. He needed to know where he stood here, whether they were all looking for some sort of one night stand or...something else. Thinking about the latter got his hopes up and he really didn’t want to do that just yet.

Leckie turned to face him, calculating look etched into his face. He took a casual sip of his own drink before answering, swirling the tip of his finger around the rim of his glass whilst holding eye contact with him, “What were you looking for?”

He coughed, face flushing red. Hopefully the dim lights of the bar would cover that up. “I- uh...I'm not sure.”

“I think we take it one step at a time.” Hoosier suggested, cutting in with a reassuring smile sent Runner’s way that eased the tension in his chest. “We've only known him, what, a couple months? It’s not like we’ve ever been on a date, either.”

Chuckler sits up, nodding. “Yeah, Bill's right. We treat it like we treated-” he gestured between the three of them, “-us. If things progress, well then they progress.” He shrugs, an air of nonchalance about him as though they were discussing the latest news.

“Cheers to that.” Hoosier says, lifting his drink with a smile.

“Yeah, okay.” Leckie agrees, casting his gaze back to Runner. “You okay with that?”

He looks over the three men he’s sat with, each watching him with a hopeful look that Runner is unfamiliar with being directed his way. He sucks his teeth, nodding carefully. He can’t find a fault in their logic. Mostly, he’s just surprised that all three of them are in any way interested in him. With his track record of dating disasters, this can only be described as a miracle.

“Sure.” He finally settles with, a shy smile taking over his face.

Leckie rolls his eyes, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. “God, you’re too cute.” And then, before he even has a chance to register what’s happening, he finds lips pressed against his. His gasp of surprise is muffled, a tongue slipping past his lips in search of more and leaving the bitter taste of beer in it's trail. 

He melts into the kiss, hand reaching out to take grip of Leckie's shoulder for stability as he kisses back with an urgency he hadn’t anticipated – pent up emotions bubbling to the surface and claiming control as he deepens the kiss, sucking Leckie’s tongue and revelling in the quiet moan that he's rewarded with. 

“Awe, no fair!” Hoosier cries, breaking them apart sooner than he would’ve liked. 

Leckie pulls away first with a sheepish grin, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth as he goes to take another drink. “Sorry. Couldn’t help myself.”

Hoosier points a stern finger at Leckie, eyebrows drawn tight. “No. Couldn’t help yourself? I’ve been holding off on kissing that man for _months_ and you couldn’t last more than one fucking night. You slut!” Leckie’s bark of laughter takes them each by surprise and soon they’re joining him.

Well, that was, until Runner felt a foot nudge against his ankle and he looked up to see Chuckler watching him with a quizzical expression. This time, he’s prepared for what comes next.

Chuckler kisses differently to Leckie; where Leckie is passion and heat, Chuckler is slow and gentle. He cups Runner’s face in his hands, shielding his view of the other two as he eases Runner's mouth open and sucks lightly on his lower lip. Runner can fast feel his body becoming liquid under the touch as Chuckler continues his slow exploration, thumbs rubbing small circles into his jaw and pulling him closer over the table. 

He’s vaguely aware of the many people surrounding them, but either they haven’t noticed what’s happening at their table or simply don’t give a fuck. Runner’s happy with either option, he thinks to himself, as he allows himself to be lost in the kiss.

“Fucking hell,” Hoosier grumbles, slamming his glass down onto the table and practically ripping Chuckler away from him – Chuckler, who now has a dazed look on his face as he settles back into his seat, merely smiles. “Am I invisible or something?”

“Not at all.” Chuckler smirks at the same time as Leckie agrees with Hoosier, earning him a not-so-gentle slap. 

“Get over here,” Hoosier demands, voice lower than normal, almost gravelly, which stirs heat below Runner’s stomach. Leaning over the table, pulling Runner closer by the fabric of his top, his eyes dance between Runner's own and his lips (which he suspects are slick and red by now). Without thinking, he drags his tongue over his bottom lip and relishes in the groan that elicits from Hoosier's throat.

And then he’s being kissed. Again. For the third time that night.

Hoosier kisses him softly, which is surprising considering his obvious distress, both hands coming up to cradle his face. Runner sighs into it, more relaxed than he thought he’d be. He kisses back, trying to give all of himself because kissing Hoosier is the best thing he’s ever felt, topping the other two just by a fraction. Perhaps it’s the longer history between them, the longing glances and lingering touches that led them to be where they are now. 

Either way, he doesn't want it to stop.

He places his hands on Hoosier's shoulders, entwining his fingers behind his neck, wanting to get as much of him as he can. From this angle, at opposing ends of the table and with two other men sat beside them both, it’s more than a little awkward. Yet, it’s perfect.

Hoosier gets a little gasp out of him when he slides his tongue over his lips, teeth grazing him ever so slightly. Runner takes Hoosier’s bottom lip between his teeth to tease him, spurred on by his actions, and finds himself giggling into Joe’s mouth when he chases after him. When Hoosier gets his hands in Runner’s hair he pulls a moan from him and Hoosier takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

“Okay,” Leckie pipes up, though not actually pulling them apart. They still separate, Hoosier pushing his forehead against Runner's and letting out a breathless laugh when Runner presses a chaste kiss to his lips before sitting back down again. “Screw taking it slow.” There’s a murmured agreement between them and Leckie swallows the last gulp of his drink before fixing Runner with a heavy look. “What do you say we take this elsewhere?” 

The fingers trailing lightly over his arm, toying with the cuff of his top, are encouragement enough. Throw in the three expectant faces eagerly awaiting his response and Runner can’t help but break out into a blinding smile as he nods and all but stumbles out of the booth.

He points at Leckie, giddy on alcohol and kisses, “You’re paying for the cab.”

Leckie follows him out of the booth, cheeky grin on his face as he bows. “Of course.”

Hoosier slaps Leckie on the ass as he straightens, Chuckler laughing and hooking his arm with Runner’s before pulling them towards the door.

“Enough talk,” Hoosier says, leaning past Leckie to ruffle Runner's hair, “Let's get going.” Runner can’t bring himself to say anything in response, leaning into Chuckler’s side and resting his head on his arm - because the idiot is too tall for him to reach his shoulder - and smiling like a fool no doubt. He couldn’t care less.

If anyone would’ve told him last year that he would find himself with not one but three possible soon-to-be boyfriends he would've laughed in their face. Yet, here he was, and he couldn’t be more pleased if he tried.

"Hey," Leckie says as they fall out onto the street, bumping his shoulder into Runner's, "weren't you supposed to buy the drinks?"

He smirks. "I'll get them next time." Leckie frowns. "Promise!" That seems to do the trick, a soft laugh leaving Leckie's mouth. There's no question about whether there'll be a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are my own! this is much too long for me to even attempt to check over so if you notice anything just lemme know. hopefully it wasn't too bad...
> 
> thanks for reading, ily all <3


End file.
